There have been numerous attempts to provide hand sanding tools, blocks and other apparatus that will connect, via a vacuum hose, to a vacuum source. Many of such known sanding tools have no capability of adjustment, such that the sanding tool cannot be used for close-in edge-sanding purposes. Further, for many of the prior known vacuum-type sanding tools, the airflow created by the vacuum goes directly through the sanding pad or directly through the sandpaper, or both, thereby mandating the use of an open, flow-through type of sanding screen. This greatly limits the user's options as to availability of sanding medium. Furthermore, these types of screens may be subject to plugging due to build up of debris or other variables. This potential plugging could result in a performance loss.